


Season 4 Theories

by SummerInAmsterdam



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: MatPat was one of my favorites on this show if you guys couldn't tell, Opinions, Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: In anticipation for Season 4, I figured I'd jot down some of my theories and present them here! I'll be adding more overtime, and they're pretty much all subject to change. This is just something I wanted to do for fun.





	1. Pre-Release Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short disclaimer: These are just personal theories that I've conjured up based off of what I've seen so far. I'll keep them all posted in order to look back on them if something changes, but I'm planning on adding new chapters with new theories as the show develops.

**1\. There might not necessarily be any deaths this season.**

I feel like it would contradict Joey’s promise to “make all the wrongs he did right” if he just kept killing his friends. And what would happen if they died this time around? They might technically just be souls trapped in Purgatory - they might not have bodies to lose anymore. Would their souls just disappear into oblivion? I know _I_ certainly wouldn’t want that to happen!

What I feel like might happen instead is: Joey will find all of his friends together in one place at first, probably in those display cases we’ve seen in the cast reveal trailer. He’ll let them out, tensions will rise between the lot of them, and they’ll all get separated by some kind of storm like the one we saw in the first promo poster. They’ll all end up in different places, and Joey will hunt them all down and save them one by one.

 

**2\. Colleen will want _VENGEANCE._**

No question about this much, mates: Colleen. Is. Pissed. And rightfully so! She died with a broken heart by the hands of people she considered friends. Our girl’s not going to just throw her arms around Joey and thank him for saving her. She gon’ be MAD BOI.

I feel like she’d be pretty mad at Rosanna for a bit. She was one of the people who voted for her, and I feel like Colleen wouldn’t trust her, or at least be reluctant to do so right away. In Ro's defense, she _definitely_ didn't want to vote for Colleen. That could count for something, even if it's small.

But Joey? _Whooooooooo boy!_ I’ll be surprised if she doesn’t chase after him with a sword. Or the lion statue in her teaser. Or a chair. Or a rock. Or a big-ass motherfuckin’ stick. Or maybe just pounce on him and slap him a bunch of times. Either way, she’s gonna want to HURT HIM AND HE’S GONNA HAVE TO _RUN._

But that leads into my next theory.

 

**3\. Colleen and Joey are going to have a big, dramatic fight, which ends with Colleen serving Joey some serious truth tea.**

I know this is kind of a long shot, but hear me out…

Colleen will try to kill Joey, and he’ll naturally need to defend himself. It'll escalate into this crazy, action-packed fight with a few close calls. Just when it looks like Colleen's about to kill him, she’ll come to her senses and realize what she’s doing. At that point, Colleen knows that Joey’s killed a bunch of people before. She’ll go on to list a bunch of people who died because of Joey (including the people from Season 3), and ask if they really, _really_ meant anything to him.

Joey will tell her that that’s the reason he’s in Purgatory: to save those people. That could be the point where their relationship could slowly develop back into a friendship. Like I said earlier, it’s pretty unlikely that Joey and Colleen will make up right away. But I feel like, as the season progresses, Joey will prove himself to Colleen and they’ll be friends again. At the very least, I hope so.

 

**4\. Reasons as to why Bretman could be on the show.**

Joey really is one for unexpected twists, isn’t he? I think it’s safe to say none of us expected a fresh face on an All-Star season, so that was a surprise on it’s own! And we were promised more surprises with this fabulous boy to come, so my little theorist brain went wild at the sound of that. So there are a couple of ways this could go:

He could be one of the good guys. He might be a member of the Society Against Evil, or just a friend helping Joey bring the others back. Or he could secretly be working for the Collector, and he’d be planning to betray everyone to him.

In all honesty, I’m excited to see what he brings to the table this season!

 

**5\. The Carnival Master's crystal will serve as a form of communication with other dead guests.**

If Liza was able to reach out to Joey from wherever she was, it’s likely the other past guests might be able to do the same. Maybe as the season goes on, Joey will have an option to contact the guests and ask them for help. Be it helping him solve a riddle, navigate through a passageway, or helping him find his friends.

 

**6\. Rosanna will befriend the lion.**

Trust me, I know it probably won’t happen, and this isn’t really a theory that I’m dead serious about… but come on! How cool would that be? They’d have a _lion sidekick!_ I also feel like he’d be named Theodore. He looks like a Theodore to me.

 

**7\. Alex and DeStorm ain’t gonna be happy to see each other.**

Yeeeaaaaahhhhh…

 

**8\. Feuds. Just… feuds.**

Seriously. There’s Colleen and Joey, Tim and Justine, Alex and DeStorm… Something tells me we’ll basically see what happens when a bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins (along with at least one Hufflepuff - Justine, and a possible Gryffinpuff - Rosanna) get locked in a death museum together.

 

**8\. DeStorm will have some kind of redemption.**

Part of this comes from one of DeStorm’s last confessions: “I wish the house could’ve got to know me better. We could’ve all got along, I just came for the party.” Call me a reckless optimist (especially considering most of the other theories on here), but I don’t think DeStorm is gonna maintain his “I don’t give a shit about you people” persona for too long. If these dudes are gonna come back to life, they’ll have to work together to escape. Part of that involves saving your friends from danger. And the more you save people, the more likely it is you’ll get attached to them.

 

**9\. This season will be _gorgeous_ to look at.**

Joey tweeted a little while back that he was going over the edits for this season, and he said that they were really pretty. If that’s true, I’m really excited to see what they did with the special effects this time around!

 

**10\. There will be some cute friendship moments with Justine and Ro.**

I mean, hey, you’d be excited, too if you hadn’t seen one of your best friends in three years.

 

**11\. The previous survivors will have a roll of some kind.**

Considering that Joey might be able to bring the others back, I feel like the past seasons’ winners will have something to do with this. Maybe they’ll be there to see Joey off when he enters Purgatory; either to wish him luck, or to make sure he’s actually going to go through with his mission. Maybe they’ll still be waiting for him and the others when they come back.

They could just make a cameo in the first episode. Joey might be telling them about his plan just to let them know what he was doing.

Or they could be taken to Purgatory by the Collector in return for Joey trying to take the dead guests back, and they’d all have to save the survivors in the season finale.

Either way, I have a feeling we might see at least one of them. Possibly Matt, judging from Leah Merone’s video talking about it. He mentioned being tired during one of GTLive's streams after spending the previous night "reprising something he'd done in the past." And Stephanie only added to my suspicions. (“You could say… _you escaped._ ”) Or maybe I’m just reading too much into that like I do with most things about this damn show.

 

**12\. Freaking dinosaurs, my dude.**

Remember how it was mentioned that the exhibits at the Collector's museum would be coming to life? Remember that dinosaur skull from Bret's teaser? Yeah, I'm seriously hoping that there's going to be an epic Jurassic Park style chase scene. That'd be so awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT HEY! That's just a theory, AN ESCAPE THE NIGHT THEORY! Thanks for reading!
> 
> At the time I'm posting this, the final trailer for the season has yet to be released. Maybe I'll add another section to this after that trailer, or the first couple of episodes. If anyone else wants to comment their own theories, please do! I'm curious about what you guys think might happen.


	2. Pre-Episode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is probably long overdue huh? Sorry I got sidetracked from this everyone! I'll do my best to keep up with it some more :)

**1\. The souls will be freed.**

We've only seen the jar of souls once so far, but it seems pretty important. I doubt we'd see it, along with Liza being killed and having her soul extracted, otherwise. I get the feeling that the last episode will involve the final guests solving puzzles in order to find the souls. I'm hoping there will be an epic scene where the survivors smash the jar to pieces and the souls break free. Preferably in front of the Collector. That'd be a satisfying scene to watch...

 

**2\. Colleen will be revived.**

Considering there are still bits and pieces pf the trailers featuring her that we haven't seen in the show yet, it's pretty much a waiting game at this point. _Sooooo..._

 

**3\. The infamous "Episode 9 Plot Twist."**

Y'all remember that tweet about a supposed plot twist in the ninth episode? Yeah, that one.

I've actually had this theory for about a year. The gist of it is that: Joey and the last few surviving YouTubers will perform some kind of ritual to bring the friends they've lost back to life. But before they can finish it, some malevolent force - specifically the Cursed God - will intercept the ritual. As a result, the YouTubers' souls would be corrupted once they come back, and they'd be forced to hunt down the person who'd brought them to their fates to begin with: Joey. By association, they'd of course hunt down the other survivors for going along with the whole _"Hey! Let's send our friends to their deaths!"_  mess.

This could be even more possible considering the YouTubers were sent to hell. It could explain the decomposing hand reaching out from the ground in the intro. (I mean, if my friends sent _me_ to my death knowing it would end in a fiery pit of torment, and a malevolent entity of chaotic evil corrupted me, _I'd_ be mad, too.) If this ends up happening, I feel like Colleen would be apart of it, too. She'd been to hell already, so maybe she'd be tied to that force somehow. The YouTubers could probably have some physical effect based off of what happened to them when they were killed both times - the first time, and in Purgatory. Gabbie would have a gash in her chest and stomach, Justine would be decomposing and have a bruise on her neck, etc.

 

**4\. Rosanna will die in the next episode.**

And I'm not ready for that...

 

**5\. Someone will die by the hands of a lion.**

We've had a bit of imagery having to do with lions so far (namely Ro's teaser). I'm suspecting we'll get a glimpse of Ancient Rome, and the death challenge for that episode will be some kind of duel. Said duel will end with the loser being eaten by lions.

 

**6\. Freakin' dinosaurs my dude?**

Look. All I'm saying is... with _aaaaaallllll_ the implications of dinosaurs so far (Bretman's teaser, the animated fossil in the intro, pins from the merch, the damn _PANCAKE_ from Ro's video for crying out loud!), I'd better see some raptors chasing the YouTubers around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, theory number three is a lot longer than the others :P
> 
> Hey, here's a fun drinking game you can play! Every time one of these theories is proven wrong, take a shot... of water! Drink some water if these things don't happen. Or even if they do happen. You gotta stay hydrated, my dudes!


End file.
